Coming Undone
by Write the Night Away
Summary: She may have died, but somehow, she is still here. Always by my side. Not a full length story... Enjoy! Horror


**Warning: All the characters in this story are powerless and do not remember being super heros/villians, they were normal humans from the start. **

Smoke, there was smoke everywhere; I stumble around, struggling to find the door. Barely able to see two feet in front of me I was basically walking blindly. I quickly held my breath to prevent anymore smoke from entering my lungs.

Just when I was about to run out of air, I saw the door. Staggering, I make my way to the door; I felt the warm metal that was the door knob. Just as I was about to turn it, I heard her.

A scream.

"Blossom"

I completely forgot about my personal safety and dashed for the door, it's as if her voice had given me strength. Ignoring the smoking that continuously enters my lungs and the fire that scorches my skin, I rush to where I heard her voice.

I kick the door open and see her on the other side of the room; she has her leg trapped under a large flaming chunk of cement. Without a second thought I rush to her side and began to lift the rock up.

"Brick… It hurts so badly!" She screams, I could see the tears flowing out of her eyes and how her leg was completely smashed.

"Hold on, Bloss, I am gonna get you outta there!" I yell, trying to lift up the rock with all my might, but it won't budge.

"Run, Brick, best just one of us goes in the fire!" She yells, as she grips my arm.

"No fucking way! I am not leaving you behind," More debris falls as I try harder to push the rock off.

"Brick listen to me!" She yells I stop and look at her, she is crying and I can tell she is in a great amount of pain, "go, Brick, please go, live on for both of us."

"Blossom, I… I can't live on knowing you are out of my life," I said to her, I realized I am crying too, usually my ego would make me hid it right away but this time… this time it is different.

"Well, I can't die knowing that I took you along with me, if you really loved me you would leave right now!" She yells, "GO, don't you get it you idiot! You are going to die!" GO!"

Panicking, I rush towards the door. I was never one to do well when being yelled at. Right as I reach the door I realized what I just did.

I instantly turn around and yell 'Blossom' at the top of my lungs. I felt someone's arms grab my shoulders and I am being dragged away from the room.

Last thing I see is Blossom waving good bye to me as she gets covered in fiery debris that falls on her.

I tried to scream, scream as loud as I could, but I was out of energy. The smoke in my lungs was preventing me from even breathing.

Before I faded away I looked up to where Blossom died, but what I saw terrified me. The exact spot where Blossom died, there was a girl there. She was dressed in black, burnt, clothing. Even her skin was burnt, and her hair was like charcoal, it was covering her eyes. She was just standing there and that's when I faded to black.

'_You are worthless, you couldn't even protect the woman you loved, I can't stand you, and you disgust me.' I was in a room, completely surrounded by darkness. I looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. I tried but all I could see is darkness. _

'_You are pathetic.' _

"_Why don't you show yourself, and stop hiding like a coward." _

_A series of laughs follow after what I said._

'_Oh you will be seeing plenty of me, don't you worry.' _

My eyes open and I sit straight up on my bed, which scares the crap out of the people around me.

Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Bellum, and the Professor are all around my bed.

I am in the hospital, hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Geez, you scared the crap out of us," Butch says as gets close to me.

"Hell, man you alright?" Boomer says rushing to my side.

"Brick, you took one hell of a hit to the head," Buttercup told me.

"You had a massive head trauma and have been here for 4 days straight," Bubble explained to me.

Ms. Bellum, or Mom as I like to call her, was also there rubbing my arm. She had been the closest thing we had to motherly figure. We were orphans and she happy adopted us when we all were 5, and that was also the day we were introduced to the loves of our lives; the girls.

"Ugh, what happened?" I murmured, rubbing my head.

"Dude you have been out for 4 days man," Boomer says, "you must have suffered some sort of memory loss."

Everyone was trying to comfort me.

That is until the doctor came in along with him there was a police officer. "Alright, I am going to have to ask everyone to leave the room, this is an important discussion with Brick only please."

There was argument, "come on, you can't possible think that Brick did it, can you?!" Buttercup asked the police officer.

"I am sorry, but we don't seem to have any more clues so we are here to ask Brick if he has seen anything." The police officer responded in a kind ton.

"Now would everyone please leave the room," He requested, and everyone walked out. The doctor and officer approached me, "now, son, I just want to ask you some questions."

I nodded, "alright, now, do you have any enemies?"

'Weird question' I thought. "Not that I know of, sir." I responded politely.

"Alright, eye witnesses report that you were on the balcony of your apartment before the fire started, is that true?" I tried to remember; well I do remember being stressed out about something. So I must have been taking smoking, "I think I might have been smoking or something, all I remember is that I was stressed about something."

"Alright, stressed out." I heard him mumble the sentence he wrote on his notepad, "Alright, now do you remember how the fire started?"

"Fire? There was a fire?" I tried remembering, it was as if my memory was rewinding backwards.

"Yes… yes there was a fire, I remember…" I went silent, the doctor and officer waiting for my response… "Blossom"

"Yes, Blossom, your wife, she was in the fire as well, what happened to her?" Huh? What?

"What do you mean, what happened to her?" I asked.

"Brick, we never found her body," The officer said, there was no sympathy in his voice he was blunt about it, "after the fire died down, we sent a recovery team, and there was no body of a female found, nothing."

'What?! They never found her body,' I felt a compelling rage building up inside me as I thought about it. How could they not find her body!? SHE DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Brick?"

"I… I don't want to answer any more questions," I said, I could tell I was getting on the officer's nerves and, apparently, so could the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Bellum hasn't had a lot of time to recover, so we would recommend that you let him adjust then you can come back."

The officer thought about it for a moment and then let out a regretful sigh. "I suppose you are right, I'll be back in 2 more days and then I will get my answers." He said while leaving the room.

"It's fine, son, just rest easy, I know it has been hard on you," The doctor's words left me in a more calm state, until I saw it… again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same woman from the night of Blossom's death. The same woman and she was standing outside my window.

My eyes widened, my heart raced, my lungs tightened and I felt as if I was going to suffocate.

So I did what I felt was necessary, I screamed.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone came rushing in!

Everyone was yelling, 'what happened?!'

"She… she's there!" I yelled as I pointed my finger at the window, which, by the way, wouldn't stop shaking.

Everyone turns that direction and stares.

The Professor walked up to the window and squinted at it. He then knocked on the glass and looked around the edges to see if someone was there.

"Brick," He says turning around, "there is no one there."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, hell even I thought I was crazy.

"I swear to god…" I mumbled as I pulled the heart beat sensor and all the other wires on me off.

Everyone dived to help me but I just ignored it, I stepped on the floor, it felt cold and hard against my bare feet. I made my way to the window and looked out… nothing.

"I swear this was a woman here… and… and she was staring at me… and …and" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, mom.

"Honey, are you sure you feel ok? I mean, you just woke up a few minutes ago, maybe you should lie down." She said as she guides me back to my bed.

"Goddamn it, bro, maybe that hit on the head made you crazy or something." Butch said, "I mean like look at that scar."

He rubs his thumb across my right eyebrow and I felt a sting. Buttercup slaps his hand, "Retard, don't touch it, looks bad enough."

Bubbles brings me glass of water, I drink it all in one huge sip.

"Thanks I need that," I said wiping away some water caught on my mouth. Maybe it was my imagination seeing this stuff; I mean I did get hit in the head.

I must have zoned out because I saw that everyone was in a huddle of some sort talking about… something. I tried to listen in but this is all I could get.

"What about…"

"…yes… it'll be in a week or two…"

"How hard do you think… will take it?"

"Maybe wait… so he'll be in a better state?"

"Good idea…"

They all turn to me, "well Brick, we all have to get going. We all have work to attend to so, we will each come by to check up on you ok?"

I was a little scared that I would see the girl again but I thought nothing of it and just said that I would be fine to them. Plus I hated being a bother to other people.

They all walked out the room, and the fear quickly sent it. I was just sitting in my bed. I could hear the clock ticking as I was just lying there.

I wasn't scared of 'it', just to make that clear, I just wanted to know what was following me. I waited, but think about it, what are the odds that I'll appear right in front of me right.

I let out a sigh and sink into my bed, I cover myself with my blanket and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't embrace me with its presences.

I kept turning in my bed, hoping that eventually I would fall asleep again but nothing. Eventually I did fall asleep, but not for long.

I awoke to a cold breeze; I open my eyes and look around the room. It's completely dark and the only thing illuminating the room is the moonlight from the window. Wait…

I walk out of bed and walk to the window; I realize that it's open!

"I am sure nobody opened the window," I said outloud "must have been one of the nurses."

I close the window and turn around to walk to my bed, as I turned around I saw her once again.

She was sitting in a chair beside my bed, staring at me. I felt myself freeze; my mouth began to go dry, I was beginning to have a panic attack of some sort.

I wanted to scream, run up and punch her, but why was I so paralyzed in fear? I kept staring at her, not blinking in fear that she would move.

She moves, but not towards me. She pats her hand on my bed, as if telling me she wants me to sit down.

Something, I don't know what, compelled me to move. I wasn't in control of my body, I walk over to the bed and lay down, trying not to make eye contact with her.

I was just lying there, until I had a cold feeling on my forehead. I look at her and see she has a hand on my forehead. I felt as if I had left reality, you know when you sit at your computer for too long and you feel that dizziness, yea that's how it felt like.

She ran her hand up and down from the back of my head to my forehead. It actually felt really soothing, I felt really sleepy. Her fingers were so cold, as if she had been outside for a long time.

Suddenly she stopped, this was the one time I looked at her and I noticed her smile, it wasn't an evil smile but a smile of affection, like a mother to a child.

It was really weird, and then she got up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where you goin'!" I asked her, no response.

"Alright, then bye," I said quietly to myself.

Suddenly sleep took over me and I just faded away.

**This may be a 2 maybe 3 chapter story I wanted to write. It's been on my mind for a while so I felt the need to write it. **

**Well maybe I'll continue this soon. **

**Oh and a new Cursed chapter soon, I promise! **


End file.
